


We Got You

by PlaguedParadox



Series: Prompted Works [6]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Reader-Insert, Writing Prompt, Writing request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaguedParadox/pseuds/PlaguedParadox
Summary: Reader has had a bad day at work, but their bad day is only going to get worse as they notice their apartment has been broken into.





	We Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Dark x reader where her apartment was broken into while she’s away and she comes home to the whole place looking like multiple tornadoes came through here, and she feels like everything is against her as she had already had a horrible day. She just resigns herself to clean up the mess, and when she finds out that the thieves stole the necklace that her mother had given her, she breaks down. Dark, being the ever so curious demon boy that he is, comes over when she doesn’t show up at the office like she usually does after work, and comforts her, and helps clean up the mess, all the while saying that she can move into the mansion if she wants. Then, when they were almost done cleaning, Wilford, who had originally popped in secretly earlier to startle her for fun, shows up, a bit bruised up and the missing necklace in his hand.

Exhausted was all the poor assistant could feel as her throbbing feet carried her home. A horrible day at work was haunting her. Sure, a part of her was glad that just because she was friends with her boss it didn’t mean he’d give her any preferential treatment but sometimes he’d at the very least just let her have longer breaks or even a nap break - something just to hide away for a little bit. Sleep sounded like heaven as she slipped into the apartment building’s elevator, her finger lazily pushing her floor’s button as a yawn slipped through her. The calming elevator music was not helping to keep her awake as the tendrils of sleep curled around her, making her eyes slowly shut and her head bob as she tried to keep it raised. It was the elevator’s sudden stop that snapped her out of it, making her shake her head to wake herself up just a little more so she could walk down the hallway and not stumble over her feet. She had done that before, ended up with a bruise on her knee that made her boyfriend absolutely lose his temper because he assumed that someone attacked her, not realising the huge klutz his girlfriend was when she was tired. The poor guy was used to it now, but he did nearly give her neighbour a heart attack from the yelling.

Her day was bad, everything that could go wrong did and she was honestly surprised that she didn’t get fired. Another perk for being friends with the boss. Her mind began to focus on all the things that happened that day as her feet dragged across the floor. Being late, spilling coffee over paperwork, nearly missing an important meeting due to nature’s call being at a weird time, shoe getting stuck in gum that someone left on the break room floor, tripping over and nearly breaking someone’s leg. She cringed to herself as she thought back on those incidents. But her bad day was going to get worse as she noticed her door open, only slightly but still enough for her to notice, a horrible sinking feeling hitting her as she felt as if she was about to throw up. The woman’s hand brushed against the door, gently pushing it open more to see the whirlwind that had happened inside. Anything that could have been thrown around was, they even went out of their way to tip over her bookshelves and couch. Despite the mess, they didn’t even bother to take her almost decade old electronics. A sigh wracked through her as she slowly began to pick up the pieces of what remained of the place she called home.

Plans on how to start ran through her mind before she settled on cleaning up her bedroom first, she’d need that room before the others so it made sense to start there. Whoever broke into her apartment were rather thorough with looking through everything as she saw her clothes and underwear all over the floor. Tears finally began to well up in her eyes but she fought them back as she cleaned up the floor, placing things back inside her wardrobe and drawers. Her eyes naturally scanned the floor for any more articles of clothing but froze on one spot, her eyes widening as the tears finally began to spill. “No no no no no no!” Sobbed chants left her lips as she scrambled over to the destroyed jewellery box that her beloved got her,  her fingers rummaging through what was left trying to find one item. That one item that mattered more than all her belongings. An old necklace, passed down from family member to family member, given to her by her mother when she left home. A piece of her family that she had even if they were miles away. And it was gone. Taken. Thieves only seeing the money behind the item and not the true value of such a treasure. She really couldn’t stop the sobs now as her legs buckled and sent her crashing to the floor, her tears running off of her face and creating a puddle on top of the broken wood pieces as she cried over the box. ”Why me…?” Was all she could ask, her heart too broken to do anything else.

Minutes went by, or maybe hours. She couldn’t tell. She just sat there and cried. “Darling? Are you in here? You didn’t come to see me like you usually do!” A flinch stilled her as her lover’s voice called out from another part of the apartment but the poor woman couldn’t bring herself to move. “What the hell happened here?” His voice began to echo as his emotions became more frantic, his feet pulling him in the direction of sobs. “Darling? Are you okay?!” He cried out, now rushing into the room, his feet skidding to a stop as he saw the scene in front of him. “Darling!” Relief flooded him upon seeing that she was okay, aside from the crying obviously. Carefully, he knelt by her side and his eyes scanned the broken box, frustration filled him as he recalled how much she enjoyed the gift, it was relatively new as well. “What’s wrong…?” His echoed voice asked softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, allowing her to nuzzle in and wipe her tears and the other byproducts of crying off on his blazer - not that he could care, she came first.

“They took it, Dark. They took her necklace…” Her voice cracked as she looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes again before being gently rubbed away by the tip of Dark’s thumb as he stroked her face. A sigh left his lips as he pulled her up from the floor and into the front room, away from the box so she couldn’t cry every time she was reminded. Dark would happily replace the box but the necklace was something he couldn’t replace, and it hurt to know that he couldn’t simply just fix this problem with the click of his fingers. It tore him apart to see her cry. Dark could feel his shell start to crack as he suggested that they work together to clean up, seeing her look at the floor and nod weakly. Family was important to both of them. The grey skinned man had suggested before, numerous times actually, that she moved into the mansion with himself and the rest of the Egos so that he knew that she was safe when they weren’t together but upon looking at the wreck that was her apartment, he began to insist that she move in. And while he couldn’t replace what was lost, he’d try his hardest to make her as happy as possible. Eventually, she agreed which let some weight off of his shoulders as he was going to place her room near his so they’d be close but still have their own space.

About an hour went by, filled with little kisses and quick cuddles to cheer the upset woman. Luckily, the apartment was close to spotless aside a few books needing to be put back in place, a couple of knickknacks that still needed to find their places and things like that. Dark was about to suggest they finally call the police to report the incident when a huge bubblegum pink puff of smoke filled the air before quickly dispersing to reveal Wilford, beaten and bruised with his shirt torn and a couple of blood stains here and there. The pink moustached man breathed heavily as he held up the missing necklace, a pained smile coating his face as Dark’s lover pulled the pastel dressed man into a tight hug, thank yous and happy squeals leaving her lips. “Wait, how did you know that the necklace was taken? No one was called.” Dark inquired, gently pulling his love away from his sore best friend.

Wilford’s lips twitched, flicking his moustache to the side as his mind tried to find the words amongst the pain. “I had poofed in so I could hide and startle her when I noticed the mess so I went looking to see if anything had been taken. Upon noticing what exactly what had been taken, I went on a little hunt.” He explained, clipping the necklace around the woman’s neck and smiling at her when she asked if he was okay. Wilford shifted a hand to rub the back of his neck as he plopped down on the now upright couch, bouncing slightly. “They tried to fight back but it’s nothing this ol’ colonel can’t handle!” His slurred voice gloated, his moustache darkening for a moment before settling on his iconic bright pink once again.”I’ll clean whatever’s left, you two go nap. You’re both terrible when it comes to sleeping regularly.” He huffed, crossing his arms as he looked around, recalling where everything was meant to be.  

“You’re just as bad as my sister…” Dark hissed under his breath, recalling the countless times that Celine had scolded him about needing sleep. “Anyway, don’t work too hard. Darling has agreed to move in with us,” Was all he said as he lead his love to her room, her holding the necklace close to her as they walked. The suited man just registered his friend call out that he’d start packing for her as he closed the bedroom door, a yawn ripping its way through him as exhaustion finally reared its head. It now beckoned to both of them, and as both of them laid together with her head on his chest, they listened.


End file.
